Kinetic
by k o u s e n
Summary: [ warning: ] maybe falling for edward elric was a little cliché ¤ [ ROYED ]


**kinetic  
**( _maybe_ _my story will be cliché; what more can i ask for?_ )

I. Quarantine

This was the worst train ride of his life. He was cold, hungry, and seated across from _youknowwho_. His seat was rattling, and that was causing that little antennae-like piece of hair to rattle too, and since his eyes were locked on said piece of hair, his eyes were also rattling. The train was loud and annoying and he couldn't think straight because every time he tried, _youknowwho_ would clear his throat or shuffle his feet or do _something_ to distract him.

He was stuck on a train with _Colonel Shit-Head,_ heading to some mining town in the middle of the desert. He'd had enough of mining towns, thank you very much. And to make it worse, the Colonel was with him. Why? Because Roy Mustang, bastard colonel, was tired of having to pay for the many Edward Elric accidents that kept occurring.

So, that is how he got to where he was now. Sitting on a train at noon with the sun shining in his eyes on his way to the desert with Roy Mustang, bastard colonel, who was keeping him from thinking (_which he was very good at, thank you_). He was also listening to a kid in the seat behind him scream bloody murder because his mother had taken the bottle away from him. Joy.

He blew at the hair that had been keeping him occupied for the past half hour, shook his head to settle said hair where it should be, and looked up to meet the eyes of the previously said bastard colonel. He scowled, looking out the window. But the sun was out to get him today, so he was forced to look back. Their eyes met, and he quickly looked towards the floor, scowl turning into a full-fledged frown.

He shook his head when his hair once again settled in his face. A sound met his ears, and his head snapped up. "What the _hell_ are _you_ laughing at?"

"Well, Fullmetal, you look a bit like a deranged chimera when you shake your head like that. I'm starting to wonder if we should have gotten your ticket for the luggage car."

Ed growled, making his superior officer think he seemed even _more_ like a chimera. "Shut the fuck up." He turned his head again and crossed his arms over his chest. He stuck his bottom lip out only the slightest bit, and it merely resembled a pout.

Roy Mustang tossed his hair, trying to mock Ed. He looked out the window at the passing scenery and muttered mostly to himself, "I wonder if they quarantine chimeras where we're going."

II. Ingenious

Edward Elric was good at his job. Roy Mustang knew this, even though he would never let on about it. He watched as the boy spoke with one of the townspeople, seeming to have forgotten his commanding officer was walking only a few feet behind him. He was glad Ed seemed to have forgotten; maybe it would be easier to see what _always_ went wrong if he was acting normal.

Of course, he didn't really know what normal for Edward Elric was. Surely, snarling and every comment wasn't _normal_ for _anyone_. At least, he hoped not.

The Ed he was experiencing now sure wasn't acting like that. He was smiling and nodding and participating in a conversation, and his eyes were wide with interest. He wasn't sure what they were talking about as he was a little too far behind. Sure, his eavesdropping skills were excellent; he _was_ part of the military. He just wasn't ready to eavesdrop on this exact conversation. This was Fullmetal's work; he was just here to supervise.

Ed threw a look at him over his shoulder, as if to make sure he was still there, then looked back to the man he was talking to and nodded. They curved off to the right and walked towards what looked like the entrance to a mine. But it was _so far away,_ Roy wasn't sure he wanted to know if that's what it was or not. He took a left into the nearest bar and ordered a very cold beer.

By the time Ed came back into view, it had been dark for half an hour. Roy stood and walked to meet him so they could head off to their hotel. There would be food there (he was sure Ed would be happy about that) and hot showers. Amazingly, there was no yelling from the man Ed was with, no yelling from Ed, no far off crashes; only silence and smiles. The man walked up to him and shook his hand, introduced himself, and offered to pay for their lodgings. How in the hell had Ed done it?

III. Sacrilege

The walk to the hotel had been silent, but now that they were through the door Ed decided it was time to speak up. Roy hadn't been expecting it and, needless to say, was surprised at what came out of Fullmetal's mouth when he opened it. It caused him to flounder for a few seconds, and stutter when he started thinking about what could be said in response.

"The beds aren't the same size!"

He decided if he'd been any older he would have had a heart attack at that exact moment. His eyes widened, his mouth opened and his mind went blank. _What?_ It was the first thing that came to mind, so he voiced it.

"What?"

If Edward hadn't been so caught up in his rant, he would've turned towards him, crossed his arm, and told him he wasn't repeating the question. That, or kissed him for being so damn funny-looking while still being so damn amazing. But _that_ wasn't likely.

"I _said_, the beds aren't the same _size!_ Look, this one's longer than that one!"

"If you insist, but since you brought it up, I doubt I'm _short enough_ to be comfortable in the smaller one."

Needless to say, Ed caught on. "_Who are you calling so short he would get lost in a baby blanket?_" That was, apparently, a new one. So, Ed could think of these things in a split second? How interesting. Ed stomped off to the bathroom and yelled, "Fuck you, bastard!" before slamming the door.

Roy sat in a chair that occupied the only free corner of the room, and sighed. He leaned back and closed his eyes for a few seconds, listening to the sound of water coming from the bathroom. It would be cliché to say he'd fallen for Fullmetal and his antics. So maybe he'd have a cliché little story and go with the flow.

( note to self: Edward Elric's _flow_ goes the _wrong way_. )

That was a problem.

IV. Moiré

The whole room smelled of mildew and it made him feel sick. It reminded him of that fateful night not so long ago in that room with that circle and those life-saving suits of armor. He closed his eyes and held his head back, allowing the scorching water to pelt over his face. He held his breath for as long as he could, hoping to get that smell out of his mind and those images out of his head. But when his need for oxygen was greater than his dislike for the smell, he took a deep breath, and found out that the smell was stronger when you took in deep breaths.

His day had been unusually well, despite the train ride and such. He _hadn't_ gotten into trouble or had the whole town decide he was an evil demon and needed to die, and quickly, before he called his followers. He'd also gotten to see one of the most beautiful sights in Amestris: a gold mine. The walls were painted rainbow by the lights that shone off the crystal-imbedded walls.

With his thoughts so thick, he didn't hear the door open, but he did hear it close. His eyes shot open, resulting in hot water being pounded into his eyes, and damn did it hurt. His first instinct was, of course, to yell "Shit!". That he performed right on time. The next was to close his eyes and rub. That he did too. But, resulting in the closing of his eyes, he didn't notice he was no longer alone.

He opened his eyes and came face-to-face with Colonel Shit-Face. At that time, his first instinct was to flounder, just as his commanding officer had only a few moments before. But Roy Mustang wasn't usually one to take his time and wait for words, especially when they came from Edward Elric.

It was back meets wall and hips meet hips and lips meet lips. The water pelted onto them from above. Ed's eyes shot open, despite how they still burned and threatened to kill him if he didn't take care of it, and quick. The wall was cold and his first reaction was to try to get away from it. That resulted in his hips grinding against the colonels, and that resulted in a groan that even he couldn't resist.

( chain reactions always were fun things to watch, and sometimes even more fun to be a part of. )

Roy had expected resistance. Yes, resistance was a huge part of Edward Elric's life. What he hadn't expected was that resistance to be so damn intoxicating. He hadn't expected his mind to go blank or his breath to leave him or for that moan to escape. No, that had been expecting that later, not during the resistance. But when his lips once again descended to meet a panting Edward Elric's, he forgot all about resistance. And, apparently, so did Ed.

The back of his mind talked to him and asked if Ed was a naturally good kisser; if his lips were as soft as they felt; when he was going to fuck him senseless. He smirked at that voice, and happened to wonder the same thing as Edward Elric screamed his name with no malice in his voice for the first time ever.

When they stumbled into the bedroom some time later and he landed on the bed with Edward Elric underneath him, he decided he'd never liked cliché-designed bed sheets more.

--&

**FIN**..&  
an: This is probably the closest thing to a _lemon_ I've ever gotten.  
it'll probably be the closest I ever get to it. At least, with the ROYED  
pairing, it'll probably be. It turned out _way_ better than I had hoped,  
and yet, it's still not my best. So, sorry for that.

Hope you enjoyed & review, please?


End file.
